Due to recent technological advances, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of digital information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be electronically disseminated is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access and mobile computing devices may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations who wish to allow mobile access to sensitive data but are concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of the sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking to data-loss-prevention (DLP) systems to protect their sensitive data.
Conventional DLP systems typically protect sensitive data by ensuring that users that attempt to access sensitive data are properly authenticated and authorized. Unfortunately, simple authentication and authorization procedures may inadequately protect sensitive data in certain environments because, for example, sensitive data may be seen or overheard by others while it is accessed by authorized users (e.g., in crowded environments). Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enforcing data-loss-prevention policies.